1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heating device with an electrical heat source for heating a fluid in a fluid line of a motor vehicle, and with a heat conducting device which is in connection with the heat source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A heating device of the above-described type is disclosed in EP 1158158 A1. In this known heating device, the cover of a housing is integrally connected to a separate fluid line part which can be coupled into the flow of the fluid line in order to electrically heat the diesel fuel conducted through the fluid line at low temperatures. However, various locations of a fluid line are frequently subjected to lower temperatures; these locations must first be determined by conducting tests. Therefore, it is not always possible to dimension the fluid lines from the outset in such a way that the fluid line piece with the heating device can be mounted precisely at that location where the temperature is the lowest.